vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Brad
Lucius Brad (卢修斯布拉德, Lú xiū sī bù lā dé) is the current leader of the Giovanni Clan, (probably) the son of Vivian Brad and grandson of Ino Brad. Appeareance He is a tall man with olive brown skin, red eyes and darks brown hair. His distincting feature is his well trimmed beard. He always dresses in expensive, fashionable clothes. Personality He is a merchant, so knows how to make decisions on cost-benefit ratio. He seems to be rather percerted in nature, and likes beautiful women. He is also can become easily obsessed - like being hell bent on granting his deceased maternal uncle a new body, or getting his hands on two peerlessly beatiful women. He is not afraid of taking risks, cunning and sneaky. The consequences of his actions is he plays for high stakes and does not have a problem with great losses so long as they are met with great advantages. Abilites He is able to come up with a spell, that can grant a deceased person a functioning body. Though his skills are lacking and is not able to give back his consciousness. He is a capable merchant - he knows how to maximize his profit well minimalizing his costs. History Past thumb|right|Luicus at 7 years old When he was only 7 he discovered a book that had been placed by Osiris in his home. The book contained a spell.[[Chapter 100|'Chapter 100']] The Giovanni Clan He is first shown after the Sabbat attacks a church, which is used by the Human Hunter Organisation. He is notified of the attack by his butler, and is given two picture: one from a brown haired woman, one from a blue-black haired woman. He is instantly interested in the two and vows to have them.Chapter 86 The Auction Next time he appears is at the party before the true ball. He greats the guests, when he one of his man warns him that the brown haired woman from the attack has arrived. He welcomes a blue-black haired man who claims that the woman is his wife. He introduces themselves as merchants from another city. Lucius probes them by mentioning that she seems to be familiar. She puts it down that they are probably destined to friends. He can't continue the conversation, as he is notified of the death of the Fortune Teller.Chapter 90 He is really interested in the woman, and is made aware that she is part of the Sabbat despite being a human. He peeks at them when her husband drinks her blood'Chapter 91', and is told that her blood is special and really useful and she is not that loyal to him, the leader of the Sabbat. He is throughoutly obsessed in trying her out.Chapter 99 Later, at the ball, he sees them again and toasts them with his champagne.Chapter 91 The pair starts to dance Tango and they get quite much attention. They look harmonious, elegant and passionate. During the dance, the woman looks at him. After they are done, he intends to dance with her, but her "husband" refuses him, saying that they are tired and they leave the ball room. At that night, when the woman is leaving her room, he corners her, using a substance that clan reveal a vampires cloaked scent, to verify wether she is human or not. She offers to have a talk with him.[[Chapter 92|'Chapter 92']] The next morning Lucius meets with the woman again. Her husband failed to capture the bargaining chip, but she is not worried, they will only strech the time. He gives her the medicine she wanted, and reassures her that they will get the item they want. After she is gone, one his man praises her alertness for not drinking the drugged wine. Lucius comments that she couldn't get away from the smoke that was also drugged.Chapter 98 The Auction begins, and soon the undecaying head is revealed - the item the Sabbat wants. They bid really high - when asked to confrim their validity, the woman uses smoke granates, which invokes panic from the other guests. The formation for body reconstruction is activated and everybody present beside the vampires die. The leader of the Sabbat then stands up and challenges Lucius, who believes that everything goes according to his plans and the Giovanni is about to ascend. Due to his information, the leader of the Sabbat cannot use his full power. And he thinks that the woman is under his control. He is proved to be wrong, when she point a gun at his head, and mocks him that his tricks were shabby. The pair attacks him, then when he calls his men, they are sacrificed to the formation. The Sabbat's leader then tells him again that it will not be him dealing with him. He looks up at Osiris, who was watching the show smiling.Chapter 99 Battle after the Auction He refuses to admit defeat, and orders his reborn maternal uncle to attack the leader of the Sabbat. He passes the battle to Osiris, who also noticies that the man's consciousness didn't returned. Despite Lucius begging him not to, he destroys the head. He begs him to help out the Giovanni as they are about to face a dire situation - they lost their Sacred Weapon, many personal, their clientele is lost. But Osiris is not interested in him. He tells him that his skills were lacking, and couldn't make a perfect reconstruction spell - if he would have succeded, he would consider it, as his uncle had potential, but he made wrong choices and now is about to suffer the consequences. Osiris also informs him that such hard spells like that one can take the life of the user. He also reveals that the book in which he found the spell was placed their him and that he was setting him up for failure. He collapses in defeat. His fate is unknown.Chapter 101 Trivia * He never gets called by his name nor is Zhao Yan or Fan Le Lao introduced to him and was instead introduced via a infobox to the reader. References Category:Male Category:Giovanni Clan Category:Vampire Category:Clan Leader Category:Deceased